battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Carcano M91
is the frequently used name for a series of Italian bolt-action, magazine-fed, repeating military rifles and carbines. Introduced in 1891, this rifle was chambered for the rimless 6.5×52mm Carcano cartridge. It was developed by the chief technician Salvatore Carcano at the Army Arsenal in 1890 and called the Modello (model) 91 or simply M91. Successively replacing the previous Vetterli-Vitali rifles and carbines in 10.35×47mmR, it was produced from 1892 to 1945. The M91 was used in both rifle (fucile) and shorter-barreled carbine (moschetto) form by most Italian troops during the First World War and by Italian and some German forces during the Second World War. The Tromboncino M28 ("Little Trombone") is an Italian single-shot muzzle loaded grenade launcher introduced in 1928, designed to be used with the Carcano M91 TS (Truppe Speciali) variant of the Carcano rifle. The M28 is fitted to the right side of the carbine, with the rifle trigger linked up to the it. The M28 uniquely shares its bolt with the base Carcano; to use the launcher, the carbine's bolt must be removed from its receiver and installed in the launcher. The weapon was considered impractical due to its weight, production cost, and the time taken to transition from rifle to grenade launcher, leading to the system being retired by 1934.Wikipedia: Carcano The Carcano M91/38 Cavalry Carbine is featured in Battlefield 1, while the Carcano M91 TS Carbine with attached Tromboncino M28 is featured in Battlefield V as the "M28 con Tromboncino" (literally "M28 with Tromboncino"). Battlefield 1 |slot = Primary |fire = Bolt-Action |rof = 73 RPM |ammotype = 6.5×52mm Carcano |damage = 85 - 54 * 85 (0-19 meters) * 85 - 54 (19-115 meters) * 54 (115+ meters) |magazine = 6 rounds (6 round en-bloc clip) |reserve = |reload = 3.0s (6-2 bullets left) 3.333s (1-0 bullets left) |hud = |vel = 700 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 3 |spreadz = 0 (Static) 1 (Moving) |spreaduz = 1.667 (Static) 2.668 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0 |spreaddec = 10.05 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = http://symthic.com/bf1-weapon-info?w=Carcano_M91}} The Carcano M91 Carbine is a weapon that was introduced in Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion for the Scout class.All You Need To Know About The Battlefield 1 Turning Tides Release - retrieved October 16, 2017 The Carcano M91 Carbine is, despite the name, actually a Trench variant, the second of the type in the game after the Russian 1895 Trench; it is also the only variant of the Carcano. The name Carbine is a reference to the rifle's real life trait of being a shortened version of a rifle, rather than a Battlefield 1 variant title. Being a Trench variant, the Carcano M91 Carbine does not contain the Aperture Sight and can use Radium Sights like Infantry rifles and has its improved hipfire/lower recoil increase; the aim down sight while moving spread and spread decrease is identical to Infantry variants. The Carcano M91 Patrol Carbine added in the Weapon Crate update of May 7, 2018 features a mid-power scope and improved accuracy when moving. The Carcano M91 Carbine can be considered a mixture of the Russian 1895 and Gewehr M.95. It has a similar damage profile like the Russian 1895 Trench: Starting off rather high and decreasing till its in the mid range damage. One of the main advantages of the Carcano when compared to the 1895 is that it will two shots kill regardless of range (the 1895 loses its two shots kill potential at 70 meters), has a higher bullet velocity (700 m/s vs 580 m/s of the 1895s) making shots at range require less leading at range and one shots kills are farther at range (110 meters vs 56 meters for the 1895 for when they stop being one shot kill to the head). The 1895 has an advantage by having a higher rate of fire (51 RPM higher), which can make quicker damage per second, engaging multiple enemy players or make missing a shot more forgiving. Similar to the Mosin-Nagant M91 and Type 38 Arisaka, the Carcano M91 Carbine has special reloads. *2-5 rounds: The player ejects the entire en-bloc clip and replaces it with a new one. *1 round: The player ejects the remaining round and performs an empty reload. (at this point, the en-bloc clip had already dropped out of the gun) *Empty: The player loads in a new en-bloc clip. In addition, because the weapon uses en-bloc clips, switching to the K Bullet shows the player character removing the en-bloc clip and inserting a K bullet round directly into the chamber of the gun. Switching back from the K Bullet to the primary weapon shows the player character ejecting the K bullet and loading a new full en-bloc clip of normal ammo into the gun, meaning that it does not eject a round during this process and instead tops off the magazine, unlike other bolt-action rifles. Weapon Skins |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Charge of Stupizza · |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Jutland · Battle of Tsingtao · Battle of the Falkland Islands · Battle of the Strait of Otranto}} Gallery BF1 Carcano.jpg|Carcano rifles as seen in the hands of Italian Soldiers in the reveal trailer BF1_M91_Carcano_idle.jpg|Carcano M91 Carbine Carcano_M91_Patrol_Carbine_BF1.jpg|Carcano M91 Patrol Carbine BF1_M91_Carcano_ADS.jpg|Aiming Down Sights BF1_M91_Carcano_reload.jpg|Loading a new en-bloc clip. Battlefield V |icon = |task = Complete Week Six - Combined Arms |dlc = Chapter Three - Trial By Fire |unlocks = Rank 1 Quick Aim · Slings and Swivels Rank 2 Quick Reload · Custom Stock Rank 3 Enhanced Grips · Lightened Stock Rank 4 Machined Bolt · Improved Grenades |fire = Bolt-Action Single Shot (Grenade Launcher) |rof = 87 RPM 100 RPM (Machined Bolt) |ammotype = 6.5x52mm Carcano 38.5mm Rifle Grenade |magazine = 6 rounds (6 round en-bloc clip) 1 round (Grenade launcher) |startammo = 48+6 rounds 2 Grenades |maxammo = 54+6 rounds 3 Grenades |reload = 3.3s (Rifle) 3.45s (Grenade Launcher) |vel = 500 m/s |recoil = |damage = 56 - 40 *56-55.5 (0-50m) *55.5-50 (50-75m) *50-40 (75-100m)}} The M28 con Tromboncino (also referred to as the Tromboncino M28) is a Bolt-Action Carbine featured in Battlefield V that was introduced in the Tides of War chapter 3, Trial By Fire. Available for the Medic class, it could be unlocked through completion of the Week 6 challenges, after which it became purchasable from The Company. As a Bolt-Action Carbine, the M28 sacrifices some damage potential at long range in exchange for an elevated fire rate. Unupgraded, the weapon is capable of firing at 87 RPM and, at close range, killing in two body shots or a single headshot. As damage drops below 50 at 75m, past this distance a single headshot will fail to kill a full health target. Its six round en-bloc clip means partial reload time is constant, regardless of how many bullets are left in the weapon before reloading. The weapon's most unique feature is its integral rifle grenade launcher. The player may switch between firing rifle bullets or grenades by pressing - in a similar vein to the M1903 Experimental from Battlefield 1, this triggers an animation of the bolt being removed from the rifle section and installed into the grenade launcher, followed by the loading of a cartridge and grenade. This process takes around five seconds to complete - the process to switch back to the rifle is considerably shorter. The grenade projectile has the a similar damage and splash radius profile as the AT Grenade Pistol. The Specialization suite for the M28 con Tromboncino allows either quick handling upgrades offered by the left path, namely Quick Aim, Quick Reload, Enhanced Grips and Machined Bolt, or improved accuracy on the move with the right path, with the addition of Slings and Swivels, Custom Stock, Lightened Stock and Improved Grenades. Machined Bolt boosts fire rate to 100 RPM, while the unique Improved Grenade specialization increases impact damage against vehicles but reduces blast damage and radius. Trivia Battlefield 1 *The Carcano 1891 rifle was cut from the initial release of Battlefield 1. The weapon's only appearance was in the game's reveal trailer. It can briefly be seen in the hands of Italian soldiers just before they get killed by Austro-Hungarian Sentry. Its incomplete design made identification difficult, as it resembled none of the known weapons. *Like the Automatico M1918 and Vetterli-Vitali M1870/87 Carbine variant, the bayonet will be folded if the user decides to opt out of a bayonet. *When performing a reload with 5 to 2 rounds remaining, the amount of rounds in the ejected clip corresponds to the amount of rounds that were in the magazine (this is in contrast with the Gewehr M.95, which always shows a full en-bloc clip being ejected). This does not change any gameplay statistics and is purely visual. *When earning a service star with the Carcano M91, it will say Carcano M91 Carbine Trench. This is because the weapon statistically is a trench variant similar to the Russian 1895 Trench. With the Carcano M91 Carbine beings its in-game name. Battlefield V *Upon release, equipping the Improved Grenade specialization made the projectile do no damage - a similar bug effected the Boys AT Rifle ammo-type specialization. This was fixed in a patch. *The name "M28 con Tromboncino" erroneously suggests that the Tromboncino M28 grenade launcher is mounted onto itself. References Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Battlefield 1: Turning Tides Category:Rifles of Battlefield 1 Category:Carbines of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Trial By Fire